


Unexpected Duets

by americanbaekhyun



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbaekhyun/pseuds/americanbaekhyun
Summary: Taeyang accidentally sings about sex while his boyfriend is outside the door.(HwiTae minishot for me to practice writing smut, I'm not very good. I'm sorry!)





	Unexpected Duets

Taeyang scrolled through his music slowly, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was just standing outside his bathroom, about to go in and take a quick shower before his date with Youngkyun, his boyfriend. He sent a quick text to Youngkyun before hopping in after finding some music.

 

 _taeyangie: going into the shower, i might take a while so i’ll leave the door unlocked if you wanna wait for me inside_.

 

Taeyang realized it had gotten out of hand. He was singing along quickly to his music, even after washing up. It was hot, and the water felt good beading down his tanned, toned back. He didn’t even hear the door open.

 

EXO’s “Ko Ko Bop” came on his playlist. It was one of Taeyang’s favorite songs and he couldn’t resist singing the song a bit louder and he ran his fingers through his hair, rinsing it of shampoo he’d put in ages ago but had gotten too caught up in his shower concert to notice it was still in there. 

 

He kept singing, as Kim Junmyeon’s part came on, his voice steadily increasing in volume. “Ah woo~, 고요한 밤이야~ _(it’s a silent night)_ ah woo~ 널 위한 밤이야~ _(a night for you)_!” Just as he was about to sing Kim Jongin’s rap part before the drop, he heard a steady, husky voice rapping along to it outside his door.

 

“참을 수가 없어 빠져 가 _(I can’t hold back, I’m falling)_ yeah yeah~ 너의 몸짓에 난 취해 가 _(I’m drunk from your body)_ yeah yeah~!” 

 

Taeyang froze. During his shower concert, he had completely lost track of time. He had forgotten about the text he’d sent to Youngkyun saying that he was hopping in the shower and Youngkyun must’ve entered his apartment. Nonetheless, Taeyang felt terrible—he must’ve kept Youngkyun waiting for ages. He knew the younger was a bit too gentlemanly to enter his apartment without verbal permission and he would’ve waited for hours before finally deciding to go in. Exactly how long was Taeyang showering?

 

He supposed it didn’t matter too much—Youngkyun was currently rapping like Park Chanyeol outside his door, not to mention the song was so blatantly about sex. Taeyang turned the shower off before tying a towel around his waist and stumbling out like a drunkard. He opened the door hastily.

 

“Youngkyun! I’m sorry about making you wait, I lost track of time!” Taeyang said breathlessly as he opened the door, hair still dripping with water.

 

Youngkyun smiled. “I can tell. I didn’t know you liked EXO, Taeyang? ‘Specially that one song. . .” He clicked his tongue. “Tsk. How lewd. You should be mindful of what you listen to, Taeyangie.”

 

“I’m twenty-one, Kyun. That’s the prime age, isn’t it?”

 

“Probably,” Youngkyun murmured. “Hey. . . you maybe wanna skip the date? Did you. . . finish your shower? I did interrupt you.”

 

“You know what, I actually did not.” It was the truth—he’d forgotten to wash his body thoroughly. When Youngkyun eyed him suspiciously, he threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Really! I didn’t wash my body.”

 

Youngkyun pressed his lips to Taeyang’s in a lusty kiss. As Taeyang slid his tongue in Youngkyun’s mouth, Youngkyun spoke between kisses. “That. . . sounds like a lie. . . ah. . . Taeyang. . .”

 

“Believe what you want,” Taeyang murmured as he slid Youngkyun’s shirt off his body. “I’m actually telling the truth.” His fingers hitched on Youngkyun’s belt buckle before he unbuckled it and pushing it down. Youngkyun was eventually naked as Taeyang pushed the door closed. His fingers fumbled for the shower head and he turned it on hastily, Youngkyun’s tongue still dancing with his. The water was already warm due to Taeyang having used it previously, so the two stepped in in a clumsy motion, but they didn’t care. When Taeyang had Youngkyun on his tongue, he felt like time was stopped.

 

“Taeyang. . . mm. . .” Youngkyun gasped over the sound of the shower as Taeyang pushed him gently against the white tile wall. “Ah. . . please. . . Tuh—Taeyang. . .”

 

Taeyang kissed him harder, eyes opening a crack, desperate to see Youngkyun’s expression. “Fuh. . . fuck. . .” He felt himself hardening.

 

Taeyang prepared him gently, between Youngkyun’s breathless gasps and moans, inserting his two fingers into him. He moved down to kiss Youngkyun’s neck. It was surprisingly challenging—the water made his neck slippery and harder to leave hickeys on. Nevertheless, Taeyang sucked on a small patch of skin and Youngkyun’s fingers tangled in the elder’s hair. He began to decorate Youngkyun’s collarbone with the purplish-red bruises.

 

“Please. . . Taeyangie, just fuh. . . fuck me already. . .” Youngkyun gasped. “You’re such a duh. . . damn tease. . .”

 

Taeyang smirked against Youngkyun’s neck. Of course the younger would be begging for him to fuck him—he was pressed against the wall with two of Taeyang’s fingers in his ass and hot shower water running between them. Taeyang didn’t know how Youngkyun was still alive. 

 

When Taeyang finally entered Youngkyun, he began fast due to Youngkyun’s pleas for him to move faster. He picked Youngkyun’s thighs up and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting up as he did. Youngkyun gasped before kissing Taeyang hungrily. 

 

“Keep going. . . Taeyang. . .”

 

Taeyang liked how Youngkyun said his name and he kept going faster. Youngkyun’s hand reached down to jack himself off and Taeyang kissed Youngkyun’s jaw. The younger’s mouth was open slightly, his eyes closed.

 

“Taeyang. . . I’m gonna. . .” He warned before his climax hit. Taeyang’s breaking point hit just moments later, and the elder snapped his hips up as pleasure clouded his eyes. They sunk to the floor of Taeyang’s shower, legs feeling like jelly, especially Taeyang’s. Taeyang turned the shower setting to cold, and Youngkyun gave a tired smile.

 

“You’re so damn. . . talented,” he complemented breathlessly. “You can just do a quickie, just like that. Fuck.”

 

“That was the first time I’ve done shower sex with you,” Taeyang admitted. “I thought I was going too fast.”

 

Youngkyun shook his head and leaned forward so he could rest his head against Taeyang’s warm chest as the cool water brought both their body temperature down. “No. Are you sure that was your first time?”

 

“With a guy, yeah. I did it with a girl back in high school but that was a mistake. She was a whore,” Taeyang confessed. “You’re so much better, Kyun. And prettier.” He pressed his lips to Youngkyun’s temple and the younger smiled.

 

“We should get out of the shower. My legs are gonna be sore. So is my ass, for the matter. Thanks for that.”

 

Taeyang frowned. “Well, not as sore as my legs’ll be. You ever had to pick someone up and balance them on your waist _while_ you’re giving them the best dick of their life?”

 

Youngkyun giggled. “Tough. Let’s go, I just wanna cuddle for the rest of the night. The water is getting in my eyes.”

 

“Of course. We should take a. . . _rain check_ for that date!” Taeyang exclaimed happily.

 

“Fuck you and your dumbass puns, Yoo Taeyang,” Youngkyun said, but his face had a playful smile ghosting on it. It was certainly going to be a good night.


End file.
